


Home

by elemsee



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemsee/pseuds/elemsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of the recent Euro 2016 tournament. Manuel returns home to his love after a painfully long absence. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Home

Four walls could not contain me the instant my ears were greeted with the sounds I had been longing for: the sound of my front door being unlocked, the soft plop of a bag dropping onto the hardwood floor, the sound of his beautiful husky voice with the equally beautiful thick German accent as he called out my name. God, it had been too long.

I tore down the hallway and as I reached the top of the stairs, my stomach did a complete Olympic style flip. His piercing blue eyes lit up as they met mine, and suddenly eleven steps was too big of a gap to be left between us. I practically flew down them, and into his arms, squeezing my eyelids shut in a feeble attempt to stop the tears as he pulled me close to him. My emotions betrayed me. A single sob escaped from my lips, and my body shook. His silent response was to hold me tighter.

"I fucking missed you," I choked out, regretting the words as they stumbled aimlessly from my mouth. They were pathetic. I was pathetic. There was so much more I wanted to express. I wanted him to understand the way his "Good morning beautiful" texts every day filled my heart with insurmountable joy, and had my coworkers asking me if they could get some of whatever I was having that made me so irritatingly cheerful. I wanted him to understand how cold and empty his side of the bed had been while he had been in France, how my stomach was in knots as I sat in front of our television set watching every one of his games. The night his team had been knocked out of the tournament, the television camera had panned to him and the look of dejection on his perfect face tore me up inside... I wanted him to understand that, too.

But my god, was it good to have him back home where he belonged.

The comforting warmth of his body against mine and the feel of his hand stroking my back was enough to subside my ridiculous sobs, and as I pulled back a little and glanced up to admire his face, I felt something inside me change. The desire I'd tried so hard to stifle while he was gone was bubbling fiercely to the surface once more, and I remembered that my heart hadn't been the only thing that missed him. My body had missed him too.

As if by reading my mind, he leaned into me, nuzzling my neck before moving upwards and taking my earlobe in with those perfect, full lips of his. He sucked gently, sending shivers through me. Then I was greeted once more with the sound of his voice, a seductive whisper as he spoke to me in his mother tongue, describing just what he wanted to do with me now he had returned to me. Ironic that once upon a time I saw the German language as cold and unfeeling: nowadays hearing it spoken by him frequently became my undoing.

Sixty minutes passed equally fast and teasingly slow as we travelled, from the doorway to the staircase and finally to the bed, our bed, which finally felt like a warm and comforting place again. His lips, his fingers, his tongue all scaled their way expertly round my entire body, undoing me with one explosive orgasm after another until he was satisfied my body had been sufficiently worshipped. He positioned himself between my trembling thighs and stared me down, his cobalt eyes dark with desire. The first thrust felt heavenly; the moan that escaped his lips threatened to push me over the edge once more.

Much later, we slipped underneath the bed covers, still catching our breaths as he pulled me closer to him with one arm. I snuggled into him, my hand splayed against his chest, and a grin crept across my face as I felt his heart still pounding. I missed his heartbeat. I missed his presence. The home we shared suddenly felt alive again.

I knew that this wouldn't last forever. There was always something looming: a training session, an interview, a match, travelling to another country. But for now, Germany would have to survive without their "wall". Bayern would have to survive without their golden boy. For right at that moment, Manuel Neuer was nobody else's but mine.


End file.
